Aku Ingin
by grettama
Summary: Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana. A yaoi fic.


**Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto . AKU INGIN © Sapardi Djoko Damono**

**Summary : Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Sasuke's POV.**

**Rate : T – again**

**Warning : YAOI. Gaje. A little bit poem inside. OOCness.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Setelah baca puisi ini, saia langsung teringat Sasuke. Dan keinginan untuk menjadikannya fic di ffn begitu besar. Puisi ini bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto dengan amat sangat baik sekali, kalau menurut saia. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang menganggap gaya penceritaan saia kurang bagus, kalo memang begitu, silakan baca puisinya saja, trus langsung klik tombol back (^^). Tapi saia akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikinya dan tidak alay.

-

-

-

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Aku Ingin_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_

_Kayu kepada api yang jadikannya abu_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan_

_Awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada_

-

-

-

[Sasuke's POV]

Hari ini hujan.

Aku terpaksa menghentikan perjalananku bersama tim Hebi.

Dan aku benci ini.

Aku benci bukan karena aku aku harus berhenti sejenak untuk mencari kakakku, tapi aku benci karena hujan selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Naruto.

Terutama saat perpisahan kami yang menyakitkan di bawah guyuran hujan di Valley of the End. Saat aku menundukkan wajahku di atas wajah kecoklatannya. Itu adalah saat paling menyedihkan buatku. Aku bisa melihat, yang mengalir di sela-sela air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya adalah air mata. Dan hal itu membuat hatiku serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Saat itu aku ingin mengecupnya dengan lembut, mengatakan tanpa suara kalau aku pergi untuknya. Agar ia tak perlu tahu perasaanku, tapi aku tidak melakukan itu. Karena aku tahu ia tak akan pernah membalas ciumanku.

Aku hanya ingin mencintainya.

Tak perlu ia membalas perasaanku, walaupun itu akan membuatku bahagia. Aku hanya ingin mencintainya, tanpa ada yang tahu perasaanku. Mungkin kalau ia tahu, itu malah akan menyiksanya. Bayangkan saja kalau impiannya menjadi Hokage ternoda karena perasaan konyolku padanya. Dia hanya akan menggapku sebagai rivalnya, atau sahabat mungkin, tapi tidak lebih.

Aku ingin ia membiarkanku menjadi pemujanya, ia tak perlu menghiraukanku. Hanya mengamatinya dari jauh, dan tak akan pernah punya hak untuk menyentuhnya. Ia tak pernah tahu betapa mudahnya bagiku untuk mencintainya.

Pergi darinya memang membuatku sakit, tapi itu satu-satunya cara, agar aku bisa tetap mencintainya, tanpa harus bersusah payah menutupi apa yang kurasakan padanya. Tak masuk akal memang. Kepergianku juga merupakan pelarianku. Aku takut, kalau aku masih terus bersamanya, dan akhirnya perasaanku terungkap, ia akan menolakku, menjauhiku, melupakanku sebagai rivalnya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Lebih baik kalau aku yang menyingkir lebih dulu.

Tak ada yang perlu diutarakan. Caraku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe' yang dibencinya, sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Dan ketika ia membalasnya dengan seruan 'Teme' yang bahkan lebih keras dan emosional dariku, aku menikmatinya. Bagiku itu berarti dia membalas perasaanku…

Ketika ia datang padaku berbulan-bulan yang lalu bersama Sakura dan seseorang yang bernama Sai itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandang mata birunya yang penuh tekad untuk membawaku pulang. Saat itulah hatiku teriris. Apakah baginya aku memang hanya sahabat terbaiknya? Apakah hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya? Apakah ia tidak menyadari perasaanku?

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Ia tak akan pernah sadar. Ia tak akan pernah menyadari betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Ia tidak peka dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Dan sekali lagi yang kulakukan hanya berharap.

Dan ketika aku maju ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan, saat itu aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak mendekatinya, aku sangat ingin membisikkan di telinganya kalau aku menyukainya. Kalau aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku mundur. Aku tahu ia pasti akan menolakku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi lagi, meninggalkannya, tidak menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Bagiku lebih menyakitkan kalau aku mendengar penolakan dari bibirnya. Aku ingin membiarkannya mengingatku sebagai sahabatnya. Setidaknya itu masih berarti ia mengingatku.

Hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, membuatku semakin terlarut dalam pikiranku. Pikiranku kembali melayang di saat latihan pertamaku bersamanya di bawah asuhan Kakashi-sensei, saat ia menyuruh kami mengambil lonceng darinya. Saat itulah aku menyadari perasaanku. Aku bahkan rela melanggar peraturan demi dirinya dan menyerahkan makan siangku padanya, aku terlalu tak tega melihatnya menderita.

Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, orang macam Naruto yang selalu mengacaukan segala hal. Tapi mungkin keceriaan dan sikap percaya dirinya yang membuatku membuka hatiku untuknya. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, belajar bagaimana caranya menyayangi dari dirinya.

Aku sangat ingin ia terus mengejarku, dan berusaha membawaku pulang. Aku menikmati itu. Membuatku merasa kalau ia membutuhkanku. Walaupun aku tahu itu hanya ada dalam pikiranku saja. Ia tak mungkin membutuhkanku.

Setelah aku pergi lagi darinya, ia pasti sudah menyerah. Cowok penuh semangat macam dia pun pasti punya batas kesabaran juga. Lagipula ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi Hokage daripada mencariku yang tak berarti ini.

Mimpinya sebagai Hokage yang kuanggap sangat luar biasa. Aku tak pernah punya keinginan untuk melindungi seorang pun, kecuali dia tentunya. Tapi niatnya untuk melindungi semua orang itu… mungkin itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa sangat menyukainya.

Aku menghela napas.

Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja?

Tidak, aku tidak bisa kembali.

Berada dekat dengannya hanya akan melukainya. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerem ucapanku saat bersamanya. Dan itu akan membuatku semakin dibenci olehnya.

Seandainya dia berada di hadapanku saat ini, aku mungkin akan mengatakan padanya apa yang kurasakan. Aku sangat ingin dia tahu. Tapi aku terlalu lemah. Aku takut hal itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Keinginanku hanya keinginan kosong.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit mendung, membiarkan bulir-bulir air hujan membasahi wajahku.

Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau aku melupakannya. Dia bukan untukku. Dia hidup bahagia bersama Sakura sekarang. Aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku dengan memikirkannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih tergambar jelas di otakku bagaimana dia dengan sepenuh hati berusaha merebut perhatian Sakura dariku.

Ya, memang sebaiknya aku melupakannya.

Sudah berulang kali aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sosoknya tak juga menghilang dari otakku. Semakin aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, semakin sering aku memikirkannya. Dan hatiku semakin terasa sakit.

Aku tahu itu hal bodoh, tapi dengan mengingatnya, aku merasa aku punya tujuan hidup lain selain membunuh kakakku. Tak ada artinya memang, karena mungkin setelah kakakku mati di tanganku, aku akan mati juga. Karena aku tahu kakakku pasti akan melukaiku sangat parah sehingga aku mungkin tak sanggup bertahan lagi. Atau bisa dibilang aku memang tak mau bertahan… Jika saat itu tiba, yang paling kuinginkan adalah melihat wajah Naruto di hadapanku, melihat senyumnya yang terakhir sebelum aku mati…

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Itu semua hanya harapan konyol. Hidupku terlalu berbahaya untuknya. Menginginkannya di detik-detik terakhir hidupku adalah mustahil. Aku tak ingin melibatkannya dalam dendamku yang kuakui sangat konyol. Aku akan membiarkannya hidup dengan nyaman dan aman di Konoha, dengan hal paling berbahaya yang akan dihadapinya hanya dikarenakan oleh misi-misi yang dibebankan padanya, bukan karena aku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Sial, semakin jauh aku dengannya, perasaan ini semakin tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan padanya apa yang kurasakan!

Aku mencengkram batang pohon di sebelahku, membuat jari-jariku yang sudah pucat semakin memucat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

-

-

-

**_Owari_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Fic terpendek yang pernah saia buat! Dengan ending cliff dan kata-kata yang banyak diulang… -sigh-

Masih gajekah? O.o

Sepertinya masih…~.~

Mind to review?^^


End file.
